pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz's The Care Bears Family Episodes
The Wrath of Slappy Squirrel (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) *Mookie's Bad Day (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) *The Two Princesses (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) *The Cloud Monster (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) *The Best Way to Make Friends (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) Care Bears *McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Maya the Bee *Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *The Mime (Animaniacs) Care Bear Cousins *Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) Villains *Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Episodes Care-a-Lot's Birthday - Care-a-Lot's birthday celebrations are interrupted when Thaddius Vent's apprentice, Tank, kidnaps Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille, while both Cubs practice acrobatic stunts for the festivities. Daffy Duck's Three Wishes - Daffy Duck helps an African American boy named Jasper Jones gain confidence and must build up his own as he accepts the challenge to fight Thaddius Vent and save Care-A-Lot. The Great Race - Tank tricks his way in the annual Care Bear Obstacle Race in hopes of being crowned King of Care-A-Lot for one day. Home Sweet Homeless - Soleil Spacebot gets a present unknowingly from Thaddius Vent which floods the Care Bear Cousins out of house and home. Lost at Sea - When Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille accidentally set the Cloud Clipper adrift, Tank tries to make sure the cubs get lost forever. The Sleeping Giant - Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille are out playing when they stumble upon a Giant who befriends them. The Big Star Round-Up - Thaddius Vent unleashes a terrible demon to try and destroy the Care Bears as they drive a herd of helpless little stars to Big Star Point. The Camp Out - Pete Puma, Patrick Star, Daffy Duck, Lil DeVille & Phil DeVille, Stan the Cymbals And Maya the Bee go camping and find themselves in big trouble when they run into a Jumba, which they have to outwit before their trip is ruined. I, Robot Heart - Mookie and Daffy Duck try to help a "heartless" robot, not realizing that Tank is trying to capture him as a gift for Thaddius Vent. Bravest of the Brave - Mickey Mouse, Lisa Simpson, Daffy Duck, and Larry Koopa try to stop Dr. Strangeglove from taking over a carnival as Pete Puma and a boy named Adam try to overcome their fear of the dark. The Long Lost Care Bears - One day, Mickey Mouse, Skippy Squirrel, Patrick Star, Daffy Duck, and Larry Koopa are cleaning out the attic when they come across an old photo album, where they see two Nahasapeemapetilons. As they ponder who these pandas might be, the Caring Meter notifies them. They initially wind up in a "winter wasteland", but wind up in a beautiful valley with two Nahasapeemapeetilons, "Apu" and "Manjula," who always speak in rhyme. Chip's Blues - Chip thinks the others have forgotten his birthday, and is sent to help a rich boy named Milhouse Van Houten celebrate his birthday. They try inviting Milhouse Van Houten's schoolmates, which doesn't work as planned. The duo celebrates the birthday together, but it's not quite as fun. The rest of the family comes down to Earth, and they celebrate together, eventually winding up in a maze of thorns. Milhouse Van Houten and Chip must save them; Thaddius Vent might have "divided and conquered" them for good. Grandma's Thanksgiving Surprise - The evil Mr. Rude is out to ruin Thanksgiving with his Crabby Apple Pies and only the Care Bears can stop him. Order on the Court - The Care Bear Cousins finally have a chance to win the annual basketball game--but try to make sure Patrick Star doesn't blow it. The All-Powerful Tank - Tank uses Thaddius Vent's broken amulet to try to capture Mickey Mouse and Pete Puma while they are on a caring call. The Cloud of Uncaring - Clyde Donovan is upset because his mother, a nurse, is unable to take him swimming, even though she promised she would take him. The Mime, Daffy Duck, Mr. Small and Candie Chipmunk come down to help him, and succeed. But thanks to Thaddius Vent, their troubles are only just beginning. The Wrath of Slappy Squirrel - Thaddius Vent receives a visit from his niece Slappy Squirrel, who is as evil as he is. Mookie's Bad Day - The Care Bear Family's Annual Picnic turns into a disaster for Mookie when he tries to become someone he's not. The Magic Lamp - Grandma SquarePants tells the exciting Arabian adventure of how Bart Simpson must find a magic lamp in the city of Baghdad. Desert Gold - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where the bears look for a map that will lead them to a valley of gold. The Gift of Caring - A girl in an electronic wheelchair named Meg Griffin is so tired of making the Care Baskets for her friends in the hospital, but Lisa Simpson approaches the earth in time to help her finish the task. The Two Princesses - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where Petunia and Lisa Simpson learn to appreciate each other and work together when they are confronted by an evil Two Headed Monster. The Cloud Monster - When Tank ruins Thaddius Vent's experiment to create a creature that would stop the Care Bears, Tank creates a cloud monster. Slappy Squirrel uses the monster to eat the clouds of Care-A-Lot. Daffy Duck the Clumsy - Viking Daffy Duck persists in overcoming his clumsiness when he tries to become someone he's not. The Purple Chariot - Grandma SquarePants tells the story of ancient Rome where Bart Simpson tries to turn Pete Puma back into the champion chariot racer he once was. The Caring Crystals - Daffy Duck is the only one who can save the day when Thaddius Vent unleashes his evil bubbles of uncaring on a village. The Best Way to Make Friends - Petunia sets out to make a video about how to make friends, but ends up losing her friends by constantly laughing at them. The Care Bear Town Parade - Tank tricks Lisa Simpson into buying a car that he built for the specific purpose of destroying the Parade and Care Bear Town. Hearts at Sea - Grandma SquarePants tells a story of an adventurous young girl aboard a sailing ship who sets out to prove that girls can do things as well as boys can. No Business Like Snow Business - Bart Simpson helps a young skier regain his confidence after an accident, but Tank and Slappy Squirrel do their best to stop him. Meanwhile, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille and Daffy Duck go skiing. The Factory of Uncaring - Bart Simpson shirks his duty of guarding the Caring Meter giving Thaddius Vent a perfect opportunity to cover a town with uncaring smoke. The Lost Gift - Grandma SquarePants tells Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille how a magical apple tree fed an entire village until greed destroyed it. Patrick Star's Wish - When Patrick Star helps a unicorn, he is granted three wishes with unexpected results. The Showdown - The Care Bears try to help a young rodeo boy learn that how you feel about yourself is what really counts. Caring for Spring - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where Mother Nature (Grandma SquarePants) is captured by the Wicked Witch of Winter (Slappy Squirrel), and if Lil DeVille ("Jill") and Phil DeVille ("Jack") don't rescue her by sunset, it will be winter forever. The Turnabout - When Thaddius Vent creates a fog to keep the Care Bears from helping people, Pete Puma puts the Care Bear team in charge of putting the Caring Beacon in the tower and watching Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille. Bart Simpson tells Lisa Simpson and Petunia to watch the cubs, but Lisa Simpson dares him and Mookie to watch them instead; as a result, the girls keep watch over the beacon and the boys watch the cubs. Lisa Simpson of the Jungle - Grandma SquarePants tells the story where Lisa Simpson, a city girl, visits Bart Simpson in the jungle, but soon learns not to judge something by looks alone. Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go On - Grandma SquarePants tells a story of a Broadway star who gives a young washer woman the confidence to go onstage and perform in a show. The Care Bear Carneys - Tank and Slappy Squirrel trick the Care Bears away from their work and into a carnival they set up as a trap to capture them. The Pirate Treasure - Tank takes Bart Simpson and Petunia prisoner on the high seas and Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille try to save them with the help of a pirate. Grin and Bear it - When Thaddius Vent banishes Tank, he tries to join the Care Bears, but discovers being a good guy is more than he can stand. The Perils of the Pyramid - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille teach gung-ho archeologist Pete Puma to look before you leap as they enter a booby-trapped pyramid. Bedtime for Care-a-Lot - McGee is the only one who can save the other Care Bears who have been put to sleep by Thaddius Vent's magical sleeping sand. The Fountain of Youth - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where Bart Simpson, with help from Pete Puma, goes on a quest to find a fountain whose water makes everyone younger--but Slappy Squirrel and Tank will stop at nothing to find it, too. Petunia Baba and the Two Thieves - Grandma SquarePants tells a story where Petunia plays the role of Ali Baba in this episode with Tank and Slappy Squirrel playing the roles of the thieving villains. Petunia must outwit the two villains in order to rescue the other Care Bears' missing stuff. Dr. Mookie's Monster - In this story told by Grandma SquarePants, Mookie plays the role of Dr. Frankenstein in this episode, with Daffy Duck playing his assistant. The duo don't have any friends in the village of Carenberg (they scare people due to the fact that they live by themselves in a creepy castle), until they "make" a friend, with a candy heart made out of sugar. He meets Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille and plays "tag" with them, which the villagers presume to be the monster attacking. The Care Fair Scare - The Care Bears organize a fair to cheer children up and make them happy, but Slappy Squirrel and Tank are determined to destroy it. Mystery of the Phantom - Grandma SquarePants recounts how a group of Care Bears overcome their fears to fix up an old theatre haunted by a mysterious phantom. Under the Bigtop - Pete Puma and Daffy Duck help a small boy be part of the circus, unaware that the evil duo Tank and Slappy Squirrel are out to trap them. The Most Ancient Gift - Grandma SquarePants tells a story of ancient Egypt, Tank and Slappy Squirrel try to break the friendship between two neighboring countries by stealing a precious gift. Ski Trouble - Mookie goes skiing by himself, and is nearly captured by Tank and Slappy Squirrel. The Care Bears Exercise Show - A parody of the many exercise shows and video tapes that were popular in the 1980's. Bart Simpson hosts an exercise show complete with warm up aerobics, and many helpful fitness tips. The Care-a-Lot Games - Pete Puma hosts a lighthearted look at a variety of children's games, with cheating duo Tank and Slappy Squirrel competing as well, with the latter coaching the former. Grandma's Cooking Corner - Grandma SquarePants produces a new cooking show and bakes cookies. Even Tank watches it and tries to make cookies as good as hers. A Care Bear's Look of Facts and Fables - The Care Bears host a fascinating potpourri of cooking trivia and yummy recipes that children can do themselves. The Thing That Came to Stay - A wild animal Lisa Simpson brings on board the S.S. Friendship creates so much trouble that she soon learns animals should remain in the wild. Space Bubbles - When the Care Bears help a marooned Space Clown, Daffy Duck, unfortunately, gets the brunt of the Clown's practical jokes. Lisa Simpson's Chance - A parody of the famous Star Trek franchise. Lisa Simpson must prove herself to the rest of the crew when Tank and Slappy Squirrel attack the SS Friendship. A Hungry Little Guy - Tank and Slappy Squirrel place an alien on board the SS Friendship to create havoc among the crew members so they can take over. King of the Moon - Pete Puma believes he's not needed by his crew and becomes the King of the Moon but soon learns that they need him after all. On Duty - Petunia learns there is a time to work and a time to play because of her, Slappy Squirrel captures Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille. The Secret of the Box - Trouble abounds when the crew of the S.S. Friendship become obsessed with opening a box to be delivered to an alien planet. The Frozen Forest - The crew of the SS Friendship is in big trouble when Tank and Slappy Squirrel plan to use a freezing ray and turn them to ice. Daffy Duck's Little Friend - Daffy Duck wants to see his little dinosaur friend again, but has more to contend with when Slappy Squirrel and Tank attack Cavetown and only he can defend it. One Million C.B. - To avoid doing their chores, Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille pretend to come down with a terrible sickness. Only one thing will "cure" the two baby Care Bears: a tear from Thaddius Ventsaurus, and he has never cried before. With Grandma SquarePants and Pete Puma willing to risk life and limb for the cubs, Hugs and Tugs' guilty consciences attempt to let them reveal their secret. Phil DeVille the Brave - Little Phil DeVille tries to be like his hero Pete Puma, but realizes he would rather be himself when he confronts a dangerous dinosaur. Coconut Crazy - Pete Puma doesn't think much of Mookie's zany inventions but soon changes his tune when one of them saves Cavetown. Bad Luck Friday - Pete Puma must overcome his superstitions on Friday the 13th and save the other Care Bears who are lost in the jungle. Food Frolics - The Care Bears are baffled when a usually friendly dinosaur turns mysteriously hostile and starts wrecking their garden. It's Raining, It's Boring - On a rainy day, Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille overcome the Beast of Boredom by finding lots of exciting things to do. A Day Without Phil DeVille - With Phil DeVille sick in bed, Lil DeVille spends a fun filled day doing many activities with her newfound friend - her own shadow. The Fabulous Safety Game - The Care Bears explain what you should and shouldn't do when it comes to being safe around the house with Tank providing the wrong answers and Pete Puma providing the right answers. However, one pound on the contestant station could give Tank not only a big upset victory, but also a new job. A Rhyme in Time - While Grandma SquarePants reads the Cubs safety rhymes, Lil DeVille and Phil DeVille daydream and act out what they have heard. Squilliam Fancyson and His Magic Train - The Care Bears visit a singing minstrel in the enchanting town of Musicland. Music Video - Excitement runs high as the Care Bears attend a music concert with the singing minstrel. Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Category:Episodes Category:Care Bears Episodes